


Bajka

by RoxsanLokidottir



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxsanLokidottir/pseuds/RoxsanLokidottir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma morzami i za tylko jedną, choć bardzo niezwykłą tęczą, było...no właśnie, co?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajka

Za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma morzami i za tylko jedną, choć bardzo niezwykłą tęczą, było...no właśnie, co? Niektórzy sądzą że za tęczą można znaleźć garnczek złota, jeszcze inni że żyją tam jednorożce. To wszystko kłamstwa. Jest jednak pewna mała grupa ludzi, która ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym co jest po drugiej stronie tęczy. Mówi się że tęcza jest rodzajem mostu łączącego nasz świat z innym bardziej rozwiniętym, bo kiedy my zachwycamy się wyobraźnią autorów książek fantasy i science-fiction, oni dosiadają smoków i zgłębiają tajniki magii. Właśnie o mieszkańcach tej krainy, a raczej o jednym z nich będzie ta historia. Jednakże, nie będę tu opowiadać o wielkich czynach które ocaliły świat, ani o bohaterach czy książętach ratujących księżniczki. W każdej historii potrzebny jest jakiś antybohater, zwykle nie spotyka go tak zwany „happy end" gdyż ten rodzaj zakończenia przypisany jest nieodłącznie do bohaterów. Pozwolę sobie tu przytoczyć historię pewnego kłamcy, psotnika i oszusta. Którego zdecydowanie nie można określić mianem bohatera. Ale myślę, że najlepiej będzie zacząć jeszcze raz od początku.

Za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma morzami i za tylko jedną, choć bardzo niezwykłą tęczą, leżało przepiękne królestwo zwane Asgardem. W owym królestwie rządził stary i mądry król Odyn. Miał on, przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydawało, dwóch synów. Thor i Loki, nie bez powodu ich imiona wymieniane były w tej kolejności. Blondwłosy Thor, dzierżący Mjolnir był pierworodnym synem Odyna co za tym idzie - następcą tronu. Gromowładny - bo i tak go nazywano, budził powszechny respekt. A Loki...Cóż Lokim tak naprawdę przejmowało się mało osób. Budził szacunek kiedy pojawiał się na ulicach miasta, ale za jego plecami szeptano. Wyśmiewano go za to, że uczył się magii, bo jak wiadomo jest to sztuka przeznaczona głównie jeśli nie tylko dla kobiet, które nie mogą unieść miecza i uciekają się do sztuczek. Co ciekawe nikt nie wytyka tego Odynowi. O nie, Wszechojciec jest dobrym, mądrym i najlepszym z najlepszych. Przynajmniej taką miał opinie wśród ludzi. Ale wróćmy do Lokiego. Nic dziwnego że brunet coraz częściej zamykał się w swoich komnatach, wolał towarzystwo książek niż ludzi którzy ciągle naigrywali się z niego. Rzadko kto potrafił go zmusić do wyjścia. Pewnego, a jakże, słonecznego choć niekoniecznie wszystkim zwiastującego szczęście, dnia Psotnik odkrył tajemnice, którą Odyn pieczołowicie strzegł przed nim. Tego dnia coś się w nim złamało, cały jego świat zatrząsnął się w posadach. Właśnie tego dnia nieszkodliwy dotąd Psotnik zaczął przekształcać się w przebiegłego i bezwzględnego Kłamcę. Dalej było tylko gorzej. Spadł, spadł na nieznaną mu planetę, spotkał tam istotę, która była zdolna zrobić dosłownie wszystko aby osiągnąć cel. Loki przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze. Kilka lat później zaatakował Midgard i dał się złapać, nienawidził Asgardu ale tam był bezpieczny. Thanos nie miewa sprzymierzeńców, ma tylko i wyłącznie podwładnych, a kiedy ci go zawiodą potrafi czekać na zemstę latami, ale w końcu ją wypełnia. Teraz czekał go sąd i tak długo z tym zwlekano, ale było to zrozumiałe Asgard w między czasie prowadził wojnę z Muspellheimem.

Nie łudził się, najpewniej czeka go teraz śmierć. Nie bał się. Kiedy szedł złotymi korytarzami otoczony eskortą strażników był całkowicie spokojny. Oswoił się już z tą myślą, że zginie. Egzekucja na samą myśl o tym wzdrygnął się, Odyn nie pozwoli mu zginąć w walce tak jak przystało. Tak jak przystało... czyli jak? Z honorem!? To bezsensu przecież Kłamca dawno stracił resztki honoru...

Loki wszedł do złotej sali. Sąd nie był publiczny, w pomieszczeniu był tylko Odyn, Thor i Frigg. Brunet podchodził powoli do tronu. Frigg miała spuszczoną głowę lecz widać było łzy spływające po jej policzkach. Kłamca przymknął oczy, więc najprawdopodobniej miał racje. Wszechojciec nie bawił się w pouczające kazanie od razu wypowiedział wyrok. Śmierć, oczywiście, nie mogło być inaczej. To nie było śmieszne a mimo to na ustach Lokiego pojawił się uśmiech. Psychopata...

Odprowadzono go do celi. Ciemne, wilgotne pomieszczenie o klaustrofobicznych rozmiarach. Tylko przez jedno małe okienko wpadało do środka światło księżyca. Było już późno, a mimo to Kłamca nie spał. Loki z podkulonymi nogami wpatrywał się w wielką tarczę księżyca. Dziś było widać ją całą. Pełnia zawsze kojarzył się z czymś magicznym i niesamowitym. Często była dla niego zwiastunem nieszczęścia i tym razem się nie pomyliła. Ciszę przerywało tylko wycie, wilki i wilkołaki budziły się tej nocy do życia. Wszyscy asgardczycy drżeli na ten dźwięk, Lokiego w jakiś sposób to uspokajało. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy, były takie momenty kiedy Kłamca zrzucał wszystkie maski. Nie potrafił już znieść natłoku uczuć które się w nim kłębiły. Musiał się poddać, najczęściej kończyło się to płaczem. Dla Lokiego strach przed śmiercią był jak stary przyjaciel, tyle razy Kłamca obawiał się o życie, że teraz właściwie było mu wszystko jedno. Nienawidził siebie i swojego życia, śmierć była najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Tej nocy nie tylko Loki nie spał. Odyn nerwowo spacerował po sali tronowej. Nie był w swoich komnatach, pokłócił się z Frigg o wyrok który wydał w sprawie Lokiego. Żona odmówiła wpuszczenia go do sypialni, więc siedział otoczony przez zimne ściany sali tronowej. Wycie wilków przeszywało powietrze. Odyn się bał. Tak ,wielki, wszechwiedzący, wszechpotężny Odyn Wszechojciec bał się już od dawna. O swoje królestwo, o łatwowiernego syna, o żonę. Miał wrażenie że wszyscy sprzysięgli się przeciwko niemu aby za wszelką cenę go zniszczyć, atakowali go jak wygłodniałe wilki. Wojna z Muspellheimem, a co za tym idzie również z Jotunhaimem i Savaratheimem. Odyn wiedział, że jeśli wszystkie te królestwa uderzą swoją pełną siłą to nawet gdyby Wojska Asgardu były złożone z samych Eincherjerów i najlepszych wojowników to i tak nie wygrają. Wieczne królestwo zostanie zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi. Wyrok wydany na Lokiego też nie był prostą decyzją. Król musiał postępować według prawa które sam ustanowił. Winy Kłamcy były zbyt ciężkie aby go ułaskawić. Musiał skazać go na śmierć. Nie miał innego wyjścia! Nie mógł przecież nic zrobić, był tyko królem... !!!

Noc mijała nieubłaganie wolno. Każda sekunda stała się minutą, a każda minuta godziną. Im bliżej świtu tym ciemniejsze były myśli Lokiego. Wspomnienia przelatywały mu przed oczami, wszystko co zrobił, wszystko powracało : rozczarowanie, ból, strach, determinacja, żal, smutek. Czy teraz żałował? Czy był zdolny żałować? Kochać? Współczuć? Wyrok jeszcze bardziej utwierdził go w przekonaniu , że jest bezdusznym, nic niewartym potworem. Jutro zginie. To musi się tak skończyć. Kłamca był tego świadomy, w każdym swoim planie uwzględniał śmierć. Przyzwyczaił się do tego. Więc czemu teraz teraz ogarniał go niepokój. Wiele razy był gotów umrzeć. Jeszcze przed godziną był gotowy na śmierć, ale im bliżej było do egzekucji tym bardziej się obawiał. Cisza i ciemność ogarniały go ze wszystkich stron. Loki patrzył na księżyc, który powoli ustępował miejsca słońcu.

Ciężkie kroki strażników odbijały się echem od murów lochu. Każdy krok przybliżał śmierć Kłamcy. Kiedy rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, zielonooki wstał. Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Do celi wszedł Fandral, Hogun, Sif i kilku strażników. Loki wyprostował się i przybrał na twarz pogardliwy uśmieszek. Nie pokaże im ze się boi. Duma mu na to nie pozwalała. Miał wielką ochotę powiedzieć komuś o wszystkich swoich obawach, wykrzyczeć wszystko co myśli. Teraz było już za późno. Jeszcze kilka metrów i kilkadziesiąt oddechów I te sprawy przestaną mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Loki był zmęczony. Zmęczony swoim życiem. Nieustanną ucieczką przed prawdą i przeznaczeniem. Śmierć oznacza spokój więc może nie jest to jakaś straszna perspektywa. Był już w połowie drogi do szubienicy. Kat z nożem w ręku stał na środku. Kłamce przywiązywano do drewnianego słupa. Odszukał Odyna wzrokiem i posłał mu uśmiech. Szczery uśmiech. Jego usta ułożyły się w bezgłośne " Dziękuję ". Kiedy sztylet wbił się w serce po policzku Lokiego spłynęła łza.

Jedna łza mająca zastąpić tysiąc słów, krzyków i lamentów.

Jedna łza błagającego o pomoc, zrozumienie i trochę uwagi.

Jedna łza niezauważona przez prawie nikogo i egzekucja dręcząca Odyna każdej nocy.

Jedna łza...


End file.
